This invention relates to paperboard cartons used to hold flowable solid materials, such as liquids, grains, cereals, flour, etc., and, in particular, to a such a carton which is per-lined and includes a pouring spout.
Currently, many products, such as breakfast cereals and grains, are sold in paperboard boxes. Sometimes the product is simply held directly in the box. That is, there is no lining on the inner surface of the box. Other times, as is often with products such as breakfast cereals, the product is contained within a wax bag inside of the paperboard carton. When a wax bag is used, the wax bag, generally, is formed and filled with the product. Then the paperboard box or carton is formed around the filled wax bag. Lined cartons can be made more efficiently.
Further, such cartons could be provided with a spout to make pouring of the product easier. In the cartons which do have spouts (i.e., boxes of rice or other grains), the spout is simply a hole defined by perforations in the carton, either on the top of the carton, or at the top of a side wall of the carton. Such spouts are often difficult to open and result in a cardboard panel extending into the carton. Further, this cardboard panel often interferes with pouring or the product from the box.